


Тяжесть обычной вещи

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку «фартинг»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тяжесть обычной вещи

— Чем книга первого издания отличается от современной? — спросил Джон через день или два после того, как Финч намекнул ему, что собирает книги.  
Джон особенно ценил этот мелкий факт, поскольку намек прозвучал без малейшей провокации — этакий подарок или поощрительный приз.  
— Ничем не отличается, — непроницаемо поглядел на него Финч. — Кроме того, что она первая.  
— Я думал, тебе претит снобизм такого рода, — приподнял Джон бровь и, фамильярно взяв с полки первое издание «Убить пересмешника», развалился в кожаном кресле. Еще одна теория.  
Финч усмехнулся — на полградуса, на градус теплее, чем обычно — и заметил:  
— Это не снобизм, мистер Риз... во всяком случае, я смею на это надеяться. Только получив на руки первое издание, вы способны прочувствовать дух того времени... И, предупреждая следующий вопрос: я пользуюсь электронными устройствами для чтения, однако вес любимой книги нужно ощущать в руках.  
Риз спрятал улыбку за красно-зеленой обложкой. Ему случалось работать с людьми, которые умели очаровывать профессионально. То, что Гарольд добивался того же эффекта, вроде бы искренне стремясь к прямо противоположному, подкупало.  
Сделав паузу, Финч добавил:  
— Вообще я обнаружил, что у вещи есть дополнительный вес — тот, который мы придаем ей эмоционально.  
— Не знал, что ты эмоционален, Гарольд, — протянул Риз.  
Но тут он врал: уже знал.  
...Один из первых их совместных «номеров» собирал монеты, и когда Риз пытался (и не преуспел) задержать его посреди людного торгового центра, из карманов парня посыпались бронза и медь, сокровища былых веков. Риз потом показал часть этого клада оценщику, надеясь по монетам выследить беглеца. Владелец магазинчика в Уэст-Сайде, хмуря брови, сказал:  
— Да почти ничего они не стоят, босс. Это все старые пенни да фунты, пара новозеландских долларов. Самый редкий — вот разве этот британский фартинг тридцать восьмого года, «красная» категория, баксов сорок могу дать.  
— Скорее, пятьдесят, — хмыкнул Риз; он не знал истинной рыночной стоимости фартинга, но догадывался, что продавец, чуя свою выгоду, едва ли назовет случайному посетителю честную цену.  
— Через Интернет можно и пятьдесят, — не стал спорить оценщик, — а у меня дам сорок. Будешь продавать?  
— Погожу, — сказал Риз, уже убирая монеты.  
И тут взгляд его зацепился за реверс. С ленивым любопытством спросил:  
— А это что за птичка?  
— На фартинге-то? — оценщик почесал висок под шапочкой. — Кажется, крапивник... Да, точно, крапивник. Самая мелкая монета, самая мелкая птичка.  
Риз кивнул.  
Когда они сдали незадачливого нумизмата в тюрьму, Риз ссыпал подобранные монеты в кружку для пожертвований центра помощи бездомным. Но вместо фартинга он, подумав, положил три банкноты. А саму монету прикарманил.  
Она казалась не слишком тяжелой: чуть меньше трех граммов. На лицевой стороне чуткие пальцы различали профиль короля Георга. На оборотной — маленького «короля птиц», тезку Гарольда Рена.  
Он сам не знал, зачем таскает монету с собой, вместе со всякими мелочами, что неизбежно накапливаются в карманах пальто. Просто приятно было вместе с ножом, щипцами и запасной обоймой ощущать там простую, обыденную вещь, чувствовать ее окисленную тяжесть, доставая чье-то чужое удостоверение...  
На счастье.  
Можно сказать, что уж на медный фартинг-то Джон своему работодателю доверял.


End file.
